


Dr. Pelps Zoo

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: writing exercise [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Fairies, Fantasy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Svenska | Swedish, Trolls, Unicorns, Zoo
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Ella fick ett brev från en person som kallade sig själv Dr. Pelps. Överväldigad av nyfikenhet bestämde hon sig för att följa instruktionerna för att hitta Dr. Pelps zoo.
Series: writing exercise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522400





	Dr. Pelps Zoo

Ella, 21:16  
För några dagar sedan fick jag ett brev från en okänd person. Det var en inbjudan till ett Zoo från Dr. Pelps. Det fanns instruktioner på hur jag skulle ta mig dit. Dörren fanns bara några kilometer bort och det verkade intressant att se så jag bestämde mig för att gå. Inbjudan bad mig ha på de vackraste kläderna jag ägde och de skulle helst vara vita.  
Vägen gick genom skogen, det var mörkt och jag snubblade över stenar och rötter. Min studentklänning blev smutsig väldigt snabbt. Jag hade gått när det var nymåne och jag glömde min ficklampa hemma. Dr. Pelps bad mig att lämna mobilen hemma, jag skulle göra det men jag glömde. Jag vågade inte ta upp den ifall det skulle hindra mig från att hitta porten.  
Porten var en stor dörr som dök upp mellan två ekar. Den var svart med vita runor inristade i träet. När jag kom närmare började träden susa, men det fanns ingen vind. Dörren öppnades av sig själv, ett mjukt ljus strålade ut. Träden lät som en storm åkte genom dem när jag gick igenom dörren.  
Ljuset fallnade och jag såg träd större än höghus växa omkring mig. Buskarna var smaragdgröna med godisfärgade blommor. En stig av gyllene stenar ledde genom skogen. Solen sken ner på mitt bleka ansikte, allt var så varmt. En fjäril stannade framför mig och när jag kollade närmare såg jag att det var en liten flicka klädd i en varmt rosa klänning med stora citron gula vingar. Hon vinkade åt mig att följa henne. Hennes röst lät som klockor.  
När jag kollade in i skogen såg jag folk som rörde sig. Några av dem vinkade till mig, den ena vackrare än den andra. En av dem, en kvinna snurrade runt i hennes silverklänning när hon såg mig. Andra ignorerade mig. En av dem kom ut och viftade med sina händer och vips så var min klänning ren. Varelsen bugade så djupt att dess horn skrapade i marken.  
Älvan pinglade irriterat och varelsen försvann in i skogen. Desto längre vi gick, desto mindre mänskliga blev varelserna. Jag såg troll av sten och hundar stora som bilar. En grupp av skimrande vita enhörningar enhörningar stod och åt av det blänkande blå gräset. De kollade upp när vi kom och ryggade undan, in i skogen. Deras hovavtryck var lika stora som tallrikar.  
Snart hörde jag en djup mansröst prata. Älvan blev uppspelt och började flyga runt mig i stora cirklar. I slutet av vägen stod en gigantisk man. Han hade på sig en svart hatt och en glittrande röd rock. När han såg mig tog han av sig hatten och bugade djupt. När han reste sig igen sträckte han på ryggen och dånande ut.  
"Välkommen, det är jag som Pelps." han svepte ut med armarna mot ett par med stora järngrindar som inte var där innan. "Och det här är mitt magiska zoo." ävlan guppade upp och ner, hennes skratt var lika vackert som en solnedgång.  
Pelps la sin ena hand på min axel och ledde mig sakta genom järngrindarna. De slog igen bakom oss med ett dån. Den gyllene vägen var fläckad med röda pölar. Stönande kom ut ur de randiga cirkustälten. Pelps grepp om min axel blev smärtsamt. Han vevade med sin fria hand.  
"Skåda, Spindelmannen!" Ett av tälten öppnade sig och visade en man vars mun var öppet i ett skrik. Han hade inga tänder eller tunga. Han sprang mot gallret och slog huvudet mot det till han blödde. Längs hans sidor gick det sex armar. Hans hud var svart men armarna var likbleka. Pelps grepp om mig var så hårt att jag kände benen böja sig.  
Alltfler av tälten öppnade sig. I en fanns ett kvinnohuvud. Hennes hår var klippt i sånt hår man hade på 20-talet, jag trodde hon var död. Sen öppnade hon munnen och gallskrek. I ett annat fanns en kropp utan huvud, armar och ben men den rörde sig fortfarande i små ryckiga stötar. I en annan fanns en man som var delad i mitten, från huvudet och ner. Han vankade av och an samtidigt som han stönade. Kvinnan fortsatte att skrika. Pelps blev arg och röt till. Just då lossade hans grepp om min axel. Jag slet mitt fri och sprang iväg.  
Pelps satte efter mig, marken skakade för varje steg han tog. Överallt fanns det vita och röda cirkustält. De öppnades när jag sprang förbi. En hade en man med huvudet av en haj, en annan en man och en kvinna som var ihopsydda, en hade en hop med barn vars ansikte hade slitits av och ersätts med grisansikte.  
Vart jag än sprang fanns det tält och vartenda en av dem hade människor som blivit missbildade. Tillslut såg jag en öppning. En grind stod vidöppen. Ovanför den hängde en kvinna men en gyllene fena. Blodet rann nerför hennes midja, kring hennes hals hade hon ett plakat där det stod 'Den lilla sjöjungfrun'. Blodet föll ner på mig när jag kröp under henne.  
Pelps tog tag i mina ben och drog mig bakåt. Jag rev i marken och sparkade så hårt jag kan men jag drogs allt snabbare bakåt. Handskbeklädda händer sköt fram och tog tag i mina, jag blev fast mellan de två som en leksak. Mina leder sträcktes tills de skrek. Pelps släppte taget om mig och jag flög genom hålet.  
Min räddare var en ung kille. Han hade snövit hud och ljusbrunt hår. Hela hans ansikte var täckt av fräknar. Hans ögon var nästan neongröna. Sakta, satte han ett finger för munnen och ledde mig genom skogen.  
Vi kom fram till en liten röd stuga med vita knutar. En stor svart hund låg på vakt vid dörren. Den reste sig upp när vi kom. Killen öppnade dörren och visade mig in. Det fanns två stora soffor fyllda med kuddar och filtar och en fåtölj där det låg tre svarta katter ihopkurade.  
Killen ledde mig till en av sofforna och gav mig en mjuk himmelsblå filt. Jag virade den runt mig. En av katterna vaknade och när den såg mig hoppade den över till soffan. Den steg upp i mitt knä och knådade runt lite innan den la sig ner igen.  
Min mobil surrade till och jag tog upp den. Det var ett sms:s från mamma, hon bad mig komma hem. När jag öppnade mobilen såg jag att jag hade över tjugo missade samtal och sms:s. Det kom ljud från köket.  
"Vill du ha té?" frågade killen, hans röst var en blandning av ljus och mörk.  
"Ja. Tack?" killen kom ut med en träbricka. På den stod en tekopp och tv muggar. Alla hade motiv av kråkor och svarta katter. Killen hällde upp en ljusgul vätska i båda kopparna. Han skulle precis dricka från sin när det knackade på dörren. Han suckade och ställde sig upp. Dörren slog igen bakom honom.  
Jag tog min chans och öppnade min mobil för att skriva ner vad som hänt till mamma. Jag hoppas bara du får det.


End file.
